


A Raccoon’s Interlude

by Birb_Whale



Series: Larkspurs and Lilacs [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clara & Her shiny things, Cottagecore Tommy!!!, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Flowers, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birb_Whale/pseuds/Birb_Whale
Summary: Clara likes being Clara. Clara has her Papa and her Uncle Ran and Tobee and Clementine. She was not always Clara.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Larkspurs and Lilacs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100513
Comments: 19
Kudos: 830





	A Raccoon’s Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> They’re on their way to being reunited with the rest of the SMP!

Clara can't remember the time before she was Clara.

She remembers cold.

She remembers a door being closed on her face

She remembers her head hurting.

She remembers the ground being red and white.

Her Papa tells her it's because she turned feral state in order to survive. She was likely left alone when she was young. She doesn't know what that means but he is probably right. Papa is always right.

She remembers sleeping in a hole and coughing for a long time. She still coughs sometimes, when it gets cold outside. Papa said it's because she was staying in an abandoned mineshaft and coal dust got in her lungs. She doesn't remember but he's probably right.

She remembers how she found her Papa.

Before he was Papa he was Birdy., and she was in the village. Birdy had shiny things. She remembers seeing his shiny things when he talked to The Mean Man who was Loud. He talked loud at her a lot. Mostly when she ate the snacks on the colorful table. Then he would chase her. She liked to play tag.

Birdy was called birdy because he had big bird things on his back. They were white and yellow and looked soft. She wanted to pet them, but she wanted his shiny things more. She snuck up behind him while he was walking. She was very sneaky, she hadn't ever been caught during tag. When she reached into his pocket to get the shiny things, Birdy turned around and grabbed her. She was surprised, she was very sneaky so clearly Birdy was very clever. Birdy said some words. She only recognized a few.

“—Okay?”

“—you—Cold?”

“Hungry?”

“Hurt?”

She was confused. Birdy sighed and gave her a shiny treat. It was very shiny and very tasty. She ran and washed it. It made it more shiny! Then she ate it and it was very good.

She followed Birdy around for the rest of the day. He kept giving her shiny treats and she was very happy. Eventually they came to a den in the dirt. There were many pretty and nice smelling things there. She sniffed a few and tried to put one in her mouth. Birdy talked loudly at her when she did that. Birdy invited her into his den, she was very honored but she needed to go back to her den.

She didn't know where she was. She was lost! _Oh that clever Birdy! He tricked her!_ Birdy grabbed her and carried her into his den.

_Was she going to be eaten?_

_No. She was too sneaky and clever to be eaten. She would simply escape._

Birdy's den was very nice. It was warm and it smelled nice, like birdy and snacks. Birdy gave her yellow water and it was very warm. She hadn't had warm water before.

She was tired, so she ran and hid in a dark place and decided to take a nap. She would be safe, Birdy would never find her. She was too sneaky.

She woke up and her owies were wrapped in weird white leaves. They felt better than before. Maybe Birdy won't eat her. Maybe they can be friends!

She remembered when he started calling her Clara. She had begun to understand his words. He kept asking for her name. She did not remember a name. He looked sad, then pet her head and called her Clara. For his space astronaut ( _Papa taught me how to spell that word. Aren’t I so clever?_ ).

She remembered when he decided to give her a birthday. She didn't remember how old she was. He thought she was six when he found her so she was seven. They celebrated the day she was found as her birthday.

She remembers the first time she called him Papa. He smiled so big and laughed so loud. She loved her Papa. He played her music when she couldn't sleep and played in the dirt with her and helped her make little stashes.

Her and Papa had made many denmates. Clementine the birdy. Tobee was her friend but Papa said he couldn't sleep in her bed which made her sad. Her Papa was lonely though, he didn't have any friends that were big like him.

One day Papa brought home a friend. She liked Papa's new friend. He was the same colors as her Tail! He was very big like Papa but he didn’t have the bird things. He had pretty sparkly mafia! He played hide and seek with her and couldn't find her for a looooong time. It was funny. He and Papa talked and Papa smiled even more than usual. She liked the new friend. He said his name was Ranboo.

Papa's new friend Ranboo became Uncle Ran when he started sharing their den. He was nice. When Papa was too sleepy to play, Uncle Ran would play with her. He even brought her shiny things sometimes.

Papa told her they were going somewhere new. Somewhere Papa had lived a long time ago. Clara didn't know how to feel. She was excited to go to a new place where she could smell new smells and find many shiny things but her Papa looked sad like when he plays music. Papa missed the old place so why is he sad to go back? Clara didn't understand. She could only cuddle her Papa until he stopped being sad.

Papa said they couldn't bring Tobee with them, but that they would be back soon so Tobee would be fine. Uncle Ran was coming with them. Papa was going to fly her there and Uncle Ran was going to do his Sparkly magic with Clementine and meet them there.

Papa and her got there first. There was many people with shiny things. They were big like Papa and had shiny sticks. Papa was scared. He was not moving anymore. The people weren't looking at them.   


Clara knew what she had to do.

She snuck up on the pink one. He had shiny things in his pockets. She saw a shiny tasty treat. They always made her feel better so they would make her Papa feel better. She reached her paws out. She had gotten better at taking, her Papa had taught her just in case. She grabbed the Shiny treat and ran back to her Papa with a cry of

"Suck it Bitch!"

She heard her Papa laugh as she ran back towards him. She gave him the shiny treat and then hid behind his legs. She didn’t like the new people. Uncle Ran had arrived and stood beside them.

"Why did a raccoon just steal a golden apple from me and then call me a bitch?" The pink one asked, he sounded scary.

Papa laughed.


End file.
